


Strange Family, stranger school

by Lyrazz



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: All The Rivals Are Male, Ayano Does What She Wants, Ayano Doesn't Want A Harem, Ayano Isn't Yandere, Ayano's Harem, BAMF Ayano Aishi, Child Abandonment, Dysfunctional Family, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Flame Demon Is So Done, Her Parents And Friends Don't Like Idea Either, It's A Bit Dark In The Prologue, Lust And Flame Demon Adopt Ayano, Male Rivals, Male! Oka Is Very Suspicios Of Ayano, Midori Is A Genre Savvy, Midori LIVES For Social Media, Mostly Passive Ayano, Mujo Kina is The Friend Nobody Likes, Overprotective Parents, Overprotective friends, Reverse Harem, Someone Else Is, The Saiko Family Is Confused, Yui is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrazz/pseuds/Lyrazz
Summary: Ryoba Aishi wanted every bit of her husbands affection and the said husband never even wanted a child. So when Ayano starts to demand more attention than simple food clothes and space Ryoba doesn't think twice abandoning her. Ayano soon meets a bit to pretty lady and a hothead(literally) who adopt her as her own. Unfortunately Parent teacher meetings are awkward when your parents are demons who have almost no interest in social etiquette. years pass and with only one friend since childhood and being home schooled for years a seventeen year old Ayano transfers to Akademi. She discovers several things firstly that being home schooled is very different from actual school, secondly that there was something weird going on in the school period of her biological parents and last of all; boys are fucking weird.Or; how a very different Ayano transfers to the Akademi and is very confused.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> pLEASE FORGIVE ME. i came up with this idea at like 1 AM and i had to write something. So here it is.

They're not back yet.

Ayano bites back a sigh as she shifts position on the cold hard ground in the park. her tiny pale hand clutches the blue scarf wrapped around her neck as she shivers. It's getting dark by now and there's still no sign of her parents showing up for her like they had promised to. It all started very innocent with her mother proposing to leave the black haired girl in the park while the adults went to get groceries and pick Ayano up later. never being the type to object to to some free time Ayano agreed. she should've just come with them, Ayano has no idea how much time passed but its getting darker and colder and there are fewer people visible on the streets. She gets the vague idea that her mom won't come looking for her.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the shadow that was towering over her."Hey, little girl. what are you doing alone this late at night?"

A man was standing next to her. He wore a somewhat ragged coat and there were holes in his shoes. Poor quality obviously. She gave him a short glance mentally raising an eyebrow at the large grin that was spread on his face. Then she turned her head away, the man wasn't interesting and Ayano doubted that he had good intentions.

"Hey squirt, I asked you a question." Ayano felt a harsh nudge against her ribs, that would become a bruise. "Please refrain from touching me. Your hands are filthy and I want to keep my new dress clean."

The man's eyes widened at her monotone drawl before they darkened and his grin grew larger. "Ah, so the brat can talk. Where are your parents?" Ayano internally sighed. What does this man want? Next thing you know he will try and lure her in with candy or something. He certainly seemed like the type books warn five year olds like her about. "My parents went grocery shopping ten minutes ago. They will return for me shortly." That was a lie but he didn't need to know that, the man sighed.

"I guess that that means that I have to be fast, no?" before Ayano could respond she felt something like a wet handkerchief being pushed against her nose. "MMF!" Ayano struggled to breath as she felt herself getting drowsy. soon her sight slowly faded as she felt herself being lifted. 

* * *

"She'll do just fine. Just put her with the others over there." Ayano blinked as she drowsily opened one eye. And immediately closed it. The last thing she remembered was the man from earlier pressing a handkerchief against her nose making her faint. But the voice she just heard was  _definitely_ not the one that belonged to the guy in the park. Not daring to open her eyes Ayano tuned in on the conversation.

"Are you ready to begin?" That was the man in the park, she knew it for sure. 

 "Of course everyone is ready to begin, you were the one who took such a long time finding the last sacrifice! Get your robes on right now." The unknown voice from earlier yelled before heavy clumsy footsteps sounded. Then Ayano heard a sigh before much lighter footsteps seemed to scurry off. 

She slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark and nondescript it seemed more like a storage room than anything else, there were no other people in the room and the silence sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. slowly standing up Ayano looked around and wobbly moved towards the door.  It was locked, great. not only was she kidnapped but she, Ayano Aishi is in a building with no idea where she was. Ayano looked at the room. Boxes were spread scatterred acrosso the room. The walls were made out of cements with no paintings on them and cobwebs in the corners. right next to the cobweb was a... hole? The black haired girl blinked inspecting the square in the wall. "This seems like a ventsystem... A pretty large one to..." Ayano mumbled beforer grabbing one of the boxes and climbing on them. Pulling herself up Ayano grabbed the edge of the vent and wriggled herself in.

And was instantly hit by a wave of dust, filth and dead spiders.  _just great._

"If you ignore the filth then this is pretty spacey. Now, lets get out of here Ayano." The girl deadpanned to herself swatting away a thick layer of dust away before coughing loudly.At least one thing's for sure, this is officially the worst day of her life. 

As the girl keeps wiggling through the vent system she looks in every open vent that she sees( _for some inexplainable reason none of the vents hare closed. she nearly tumbled out of one)_ the first she sees is a guy in a cloak talking to another woman cloaked. Ayano silently squirmed on making sure not to sneeze while they were right below her.  The second room was a storage room full of old styled candles which Ayano could live with since she used that room to sneeze to her hearts content. The last room was unusual. The man from the park was silently standing in front of a table with a skull and a ritual knife in it. Symbols were edged in the ground and on the walls and in the middle of the room surrounded by everything was an empty spot with a...

_Oh._

_This explains a lot, actually....._

It made sense that only Ayano Aishi would get captured by a sacrificial cult. 

In the middle of the room lay a body its face was to the ground but it was obviously a female teenager. 

Now, Ayano has seen corpses before. If it's from the television where news shows the amount of people who died in a disaster, or if it's an accidental sneak peak on a scene that she shouldn't have seen

_Her mom, in the basement giving a cold smile to the woman. A colleage of dad. Tomoko-san, Ayano recalled._

_The woman lay silently on the ground blood going down her face as Ryoba, Ayano's mother gave a sneering laugh. in her hand was a bloody kitchen hand(ew, because Ayano remembers slicing her birthday cake from last year with that knife and gross, now there was blood all over it.) Ayano was going to ask if mom wanted lunch, it seemed as if she was busy._

_Ayano closed the door._

But killing was something that belonged to exclusively mom and the television so when Ayano's eyes widened in suprise she couldnt stop the sneeze from escaping her nose.

Alerting the man below her of her presence.

 Resulting in Ayano tumbling out of the vent harshly falling onto the ground. The man's face was a rapidly reddening mix of confusion, disbelief, and bloodlust. Ayano stood up, looked at the room from another angle blinked and turned towards the man who gave looked ready to charge towards her. 

Something tells her that she should feel scared, she a five year old girl against a grown man? Any other kid would feel terrified. Ayano Aishi doesn't do terrified all she feels is numbness. 

However now, she feels something soaring through her veins. The man charges towards Ayano with a ritual knife and Ayano  _feels._

_She's... She's excited!_

And for the first time in her life Ayano  _smirks._

And proceeds to blow a handful of dust, dirt and grime right in the man's eyes.

* * *

"How curious, the mortals actually managed to sacrifice someone. I shall check on them." 

"Ara, Ara. Can I come with?"

"I have a feeling that you will do so anyways, regardless of what my answer may be."

"Ah, how smart of you."

* * *

 

He is over five hundred years old, he had seen a _lot_ of things . This however was something he had never seen. He had expected the whole group of mortals to stand there with the sacrifice trying to demand him to give them his powers. He expected the succubus to giggle behind her hand and annoy him for the rest of the time spent outside of the demon realm while mortals drooled over her. 

He however did not expect  _this._ Two bodies lay on the ground one still bleeding. It left him unfazed howvever what did  _not_ leave him unfazed was tghe small mortal child covered in filth from heasd to to with a bloody ritual knife in her hands. Her blank eyes didn't seem to reveal anything as she stared at them. Next to him the succubus blinked before giving a bit too wide smile.

"Why is your head on fire?" The child spoke flatly. Next to him smothered giggles were heard. "Ah, you are so  _funny_ little one!" The succubus seemed to appreciate the child before walking over to the two bodies. one was old and decomposing but the other was new and definitely alive less then a minute ago. "Say, little one, do you have anywhere to go?"

If he had eyes they probably would've bulged out. What is the succubus doing? 

"I suppose not, miss." Oh dear lord, no.

"Ara, that's excellent, I mean... how unfortunate. Don't worry little one! We shall take you in!~"

"I don't have a choice, do I ?"

The succubus smiled a coy smile before winking and grabbing the mortal child's hand. "No, you really don't."

He groaned. Just great. The child's empty grey eyes stared at him. 

_At least it will be interesting, I suppose. Maybe I can erase some of my boredom with this new challenge._

A monotone drawl broke his thoughts. " So, how long have the two of you been dating being immortal and all." 

_Forget what I said, not worth it. Not worth it at all._


	2. Childhood arc part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano settles down with her new family. Lust tries some mother daughter bonding by decorating Ayano's room with her(and fails spectacularly). The Flame demon speculates on the new family he has. After that Ayano makes her first friend. No one is sure how exactly the green haired girl accidentally entered the demon realm.

It had been easy to take Ayano in, a bit too easy if you asked him. The flame demon thought as he crossed his arms frowning his imaginary eyebrows. He didn't expect much trouble. It was an unknown fact to many people that demons had much influence outside of the demon realm. Mortals of wealth, prosperity and high political status often summoned demons as a last resort to save face, money or reputation. It was ridiculous how petty mortals can be, doing so much, giving so much just to summon the lowliest of demons.

But it worked out in his benefit so he certainly wasn't going to complain. Previously he cared little for human richness and influence but it proved to be useful. The mortal, Ayano was interesting enough to keep him curious which was rare these days. He would've kept an eye on her regardless if the succubus likes her or not. But her liking Ayano makes it so much easier.

 The flame demon liked having things easy but laziness was never a good thing. With his large amount of influence he didn't have much trouble tracking down Ayano’s parents. Ryoba and Haruto Aishi. According to his information they supposedly ‘gave her up for adoption’ despite the lack of Ayano’s presence in the orphanage where she was supposed to be. When he looked more into her parents he found out that they recently moved to America and that there were multiple girls murdered in Haruto Aishi’s last year in highschool. Ryoba was supposedly a suspect but was found innocent with no evidence to support the claims at all.

It was interesting but not what he was looking for. "Ara, Ara, you hothead. Do you want to help me decorate Ayano-chan’s room?" A playful voice broke his train of thoughts and he looked up to see Lust in her disguise.

She wore normal clothes and lowered her allure so she seemed a normal albeit very attractive human. If only she removed that constant not quite human grin on her face then maybe even he would fall for it.

"No, I still have to finish some business. Have… fun." He grimaced at the amount of pink and purple wall paper with flowers of them and the jar with material that looked awfully alike to gold glitters. Poor Ayano. "Oh well, that's too bad then." She said not looking disappointed at all. If anything her eyes seemed to sparkle with glee.

The succubus gave a last wave with her tail that was sticking out of the sweater she wore(She better not have shown her tail outside like that.) this lay just keeps worrying him, if he was a mortal than he would've had a heart attack by now just from the things she says. Today, she insisted that she had to buy decoration for Ayano’s room. As if the mortal couldn't do anything herself.

Walking upwards towards the room where Ayano and the succubus were he opened the door, and crossed his arms as a statement.  
"Ah, what are you doing here? I thought that you weren’t going to help?" Lust gave a sultry smile while trying to hide something behind her back. Ayano deadpanned at the woman. Something in the stomach of the flame demon sank as he felt another headache coming up. He was not dealing with this.

"Right, do I want to know what you’re hiding?"  
"Probably not, my dear."  
"Right, I'll be in the demon realm if you need me. Please don't search for me." With that he turned around and closed the door before transporting himself to the demon realm. Before bursted out in flames he was sure he could hear a sound akin to a large glass object shattering.

Maybe he should stay away for the night?  
Opening his eyes to the familiar darkness of the demon realm he sighed in happiness of being away from the chaos to think for himself for sometime.  
"Hi!"  
He looked down in surprise at the chipper voice before blinking. Then he groaned, Lust had something to do with this, only she created such stress provoking situations.  
"I'm Midori Gurin! Nice to meet you!" In front of him stood a six year old girl with bright green hair holding some sort of electric consul(what had the shops called it? ‘Nintendo’?) right there in the middle of the demon realm.  
"Right. A kid of Ayano’s age in the demon realm. Great."

The girl smiled. "So, could you tell me where I am? I'm kinda lost."  
He was getting tired of this.” Right, a child mortal somehow got lost in the demon realm.”  
"Un"  
Right.  
The Flame demon was SO done with this.

* * *

"Okay he's gone! Great!" And with that Lust pulled out the glass sculpture that was hidden behind her back. Then she lifts the bed covers to reveal. A lot of different stuff.

  
The lust demon was on a mission, a mission to be the best mother figure the little human ever had. It was harder than she expected.

The flame demon treated Ayano like an experiment that was interesting but with very little parental affection. And if she was going to be honest with herself the little girl didn't seem to act like the human child standards either.   
Ayano didn't yearn for affection. She didn't cry when angered(could she even get angry? Her face seemed to be made of stone.) and was generally a quiet girl.

But no matter how inhumane Ayano acted, she still had human needs and couldn't live in the demon realm forever. Thus, they pulled some strings and bought a house in the most average neighbourhood they could find to avoid too much attention. The succubus didn't really bond with the girl despite wanting to and this was the perfect opportunity. Because every girl no matter how unique had to like a pretty room for themselves.

"No." Ayano's deadpan voice stopped her in her tracks and shattered her ideas.

"Why, little one. While your determination certainly is admirable. I think you should listen to me when it comes to style advice." She smiled and gave a playful wink. "I was thinking of painting the walls purple and put a queen sized bed there... and maybe a jacuzzi in the corner over there while we can put a closet for all your clothes and shoes and make-up!~"

Ayano's blank gaze was unreadable. "No way."

"You’re right.~ We can't use such a small closet. We'll use the room next to us as a closet!" Ayano stared unimpressed as the succubus took out a saw out of seemingly nowhere and walked towards the wall.

" You... do know that you can't use a saw to break through a wall right?”  
The succubus froze.”W-what? Seriously?I...I mean, I knew that!” Cue the saw being thrown out of the window on the head of one innocent unsuspecting neighbor.

  
“Ow! Where did that saw come from?!”

Ayano stood up and closed the window. So much for being on good terms with the neighbor, maybe they could blame the man next to them for throwing the saw. He didn't seem like the friendly type so that could work out.

  
“No glitters. Or jacuzzi’s.”  
Her adoptive mother pouted as she gave her a teary eyed look. “Awww, why not?!” Was this supposed to make Ayano agree with her or something?  
“Because it's stupid.”  
Ayano absently wonders what would've happened if she stayed at the occult. Or if she could go back to the demon realm with the flame demon, he must be having the most relaxing time of his life…

* * *

 

"So mister, Why is your head on fire?"  
"How can you still wear clothes without them burning?"  
"Is it hard not having a face?"  
"Do you play Pokemon? Please play Pokemon! Wanna trade my Magikarp? He’s totally useless to me!"  
"How do you eat when you don't have a mouth?"  
"Can I touch your face?"  
"How do you hold stuff without it burning?"

He groaned. What was this?This child- no, this thing was more agonizing than the succubus. How is it possible for a creature to talk this fast?

"Who’s the guy over there? Is he your friend?"  
"Where are his arms? Why isn't he wearing any clothes?"

**Make it stop.**

"Hey? Mister? You okay? Miiiisssteeer? Miiiiiiiiiii-"

**_"Be silent!"_ **

The child stopped talking and for a moment it felt as if his whole world was less stressful and he finally got his peace. He could relax a bit. Ship off the girl to the Pain demon(he never liked that guy anyways always moaning about revenge and injustice and telling everyone and their mother his life story, honestly have some dignity) and get a few hours of well deserved rest.   
Then it opens her mouth again.

"Wow, that sounded so cool! Just like the movies! Well maybe less scary but, still! Whoa!~ Do it again please!"

The succubus _had_ to be involved somehow. And the child had to be acting, because no one could be that annoying, frustrating and obnoxious in reality, right? _Right?_

_" It.... hurts. Make her... stop"_

The jagged breaths stopped him dead in his track as he looked down at the soo where the green haired menace was just a few seconds ago. She wasn't there anymore. Well, if she wasn't in his sight then she wasn't his responibilty right? It's just a little, weak mortal child... of Ayano's age... who is lost in the dark demon realm and can be wandering forever without anyone helping her... For a moment he pictures Ayano in the darkness. And frowns his imaginary eyebrows. 

He was obviously getting soft.

not good.

Turning around he prepared himself to search for her only to find her immidietly. Standing by the Pain demon. _Poking the stubs of his arms._ "Wow, this feels so weird! Almost like wet cheese!"

He considers just walking away. He really does.

" Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

He didn't do it no matter how he wanted himself to.

* * *

The house was silent. Oddly silent and it made him suspicious. _The succubus lived here_. Silence was not a thing in places where the succubus lived. Then he noticed a small barely unnoticeable trail of yellow paint coming down from what was supposed to be Ayano's room. "Stay here." He told the green haired menace before walking upstairs with growing suspicions as he watched the trail of paint getting larger with more colours.

He opened the door.

And was met with handful of purple  pain that immidietly turned to ash when it met his flames. Not a very pleasant experience. "... what, is _this._ "

The room who was previously relatively empty and clean, now there was paint _everywhere_  the floor was covered in blue, red, green, purple and pink and the walls were no better. Half empty  ~~~~ ~~~~paint buckets were tossed on the ground and pieces of metal from _something_ (those pieces seem mysteriously similar to the parts of a jacuzzi) were on a pile long forgotten. 

And in the middle of all the chaos stood Ayano holding a bucket of red paint and a long paint roller to right across the succubus who was holding a purple bucket of paint in her hands. 

It looked ridiculous and gave him the urge to laugh at the scene. Or yell. Or both. The two realized that he was here and comically froze. 

Midori shamelessly walked into the room obviously not minding the fact that he had told her to 'stay there' took one look at the scene and walked to the window to look out of it. Before pointing to a house on the other side of the street." Hey! I can see my house from here!" 

Oh no, the thing lives in his street. He will see it almost every time he exits the house. Why? What had he done to possibly deserve this utterly cruel fate?

Ayano noticed the terrified look on his not-face and blinked something in her body language shifted and just screamed of smugness. "Hi, I'm Ayano. Why won't you come again tomorrow? We would all _love_ to see you again."

"Oh wow, really? That's great!" The green haired menace beams and grinned at the paint covered girl not mining the blank look in her eyes or the stifling sultry laughter of the Lust demon. It was a conspiracy against his rest, he was sure of it.

" Well, I'm going to tell mom that I made a new friend today! See ya tomorrow everyone!" With that the green haired girl skipped out of the room.

Before popping her head back into the room. "By the way, mister? I like your cosplay outfit but it's not very realistic so if I were you I would try and get a new one." With that last quote she exited the house skipping al, the way.

Is it to late to move to another neighborhood?

* * *

Bonus scene: First dinner

* * *

"Gah! This will be a wonderfull oppeertunity to have our first meal together! I'm so exited.~" Lust was practically dancing around the eating room as she gave her relatively new family a bright and for one time _not_ sultry smile." I remember when I was still a mortal, hundreds of years ago when we all sat down and enjoyed a fresh nice dinner from my mother~"

" So I put my heart and soul into this meal! It's going to be my best one yet!" With that she walks off into the kitchen and comes back with plates.

Ayano takes one look at her meal, and pales. She was _pretty_ sure that what she saw wasn't edible. Not edible at all.

" The rice seems.. rather hard don't you think so, Ayano?"  The flame demon says carefully not to hurt the succubus' feelings. Ayano raised an eyebrow and poked her food. "Yes, like plastic."

A stretch of silence. "Oh, come on guys! At least try some of my soup? Or do you want me to feed you?~" the succubus grabbed a bowl with soup,from her own plate to demonstrate the taste of her food. 

Sometching moved inside of the soup. Lust silently puts it back. 

"Ehehe~ pizza? Anyone?"

"Sounds good."

"Sure."

Something crawled out of the bowl of soup onto the table. What it was was unknown.

Ayano stands up and walks out of the room. "My apologies. I'm not hungry anymore."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayano's first(sort of) friend is Midori! Because the idea of Midori in the demon realm annoying demons to death was just to great to pass up. Midori is one of my favourite characters just because of her ditzy-ness.

**Author's Note:**

> That was that! Please tell me what you think. I'm curious.


End file.
